La tour du Wonder duo
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan et Deku assiste à un événement organisé en leur honneur.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic en l'honneur de le tour de Kyoto. Une compétition a été organisée pour déterminé quel était le duo préféré des fans de Bnha. Kacchan et Deku ont gagné et le 3 août la tour a été illuminée aux couleurs du Wonder duo. Bravo à toute ma team qui a voté sans relâche pendant près de deux semaines. C'était crevant mais, je me suis bien amusée.

Stats :

Score final pour bakudeku (résultat non-officiel) : 1,070,000 votes ou plus d'un 1,100,000 votes selon le site qui donnait le score.

Nombre de Tweets envoyés dans notre tag la dernière heure : 71k.

Score personnel : Environ 800 votes avec trois comptes différents.

Nombre de fois où un de mes comptes a été locké : cinq fois. (Bravo moi.:3)

Pour le pairing c'est donc bakudeku. Avec d'autres qui sont mentionnés, Shinkami, Inatodo et Kirimina.

* * *

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait resté dans son appartement et aurait regardé l'événement à la télé. S'il avait fait cela, il aurait été sûr d'avoir sa mère sur le dos pendant un long moment. Il paraissait que c'était normal d'assister à un événement qui était organisé en son honneur.

De plus, cela faisait plaisir à Deku. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser cela. En fait, cela faisait déjà un moment que Katsuki avait du mal à lui refuser quelque chose. D'autant plus que pour cette fois, cela concernait aussi Deku.

La tour de Kyoto allait être illuminée par les couleurs du duo le plus populaire du Japon. Cela avait fait l'objet d'un vote sur Twitter. D'après les organisateurs, cela s'était transformé en véritable guerre entre les fans des différents héros.

Chacun voulant voir leur paire préférée représentée sur la tour, il paraissait que des fans du monde entier avaient voté jour et nuit. Ce qui voulait dire que leurs fans étaient tous de grands malades, prêts à sacrifier leurs heures de sommeil pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. De vrais Deku.

Les héros Deku et Kacchan avaient fini premiers avec plus d'un million de votes. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait à crever de chaud dans son costume de héro dans le train qui les emmenait au Kansai. Il était sûr que Deku aurait trouvé le moyen de le traîner à cet événement si un autre duo avait gagné à leur place.

Leurs anciens camarades de classe et amis les accompagnaient aussi. Il y avait aussi des anciens élèves de la classe B et même d'autres écoles. Ainsi que leur ancien professeurs d'école. Ce qui donnait plus l'impression qu'ils partaient tous en colonie de vacances.

De là où il était, il pouvait entendre Tornado tentait de réconforter son partenaire Celsius.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir triste, Shouto ! On peut déjà être fier de notre score !"

Katsuki renifla. Connaissant Todoroki, il devait n'en avoir rien à foutre de leur score ou d'avoir perdu cette compétition. C'était plutôt Yoarashi qui devait se sentir triste de n'être arrivé qu'à la seconde place.

"Je vous dis que la tour serait beaucoup plus belle si elle était illuminée en jaune et violet !" couina Kaminari qui, n'ayant pas compris que les sièges étaient faits pour s'asseoir, se tenait sur les genoux de son compagnon, Mindbreaker. "Pas vrai Hitoshi ?"

"Si tu le dis !" fut la réponse apathique de Shinsou.

Cette réponse sembla suffire à Kaminari qui sourit.

"Ouais ! La prochaine, on sera le duo représenté par la tour !"

"Dans tes rêves Pikachu !" ne put s'empêcher de répondre Katsuki. "C'est nous les meilleurs !"

Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette tour mais, il refusait de perdre face à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas face à un abruti comme le baveux. A côté de lui, Deku pouffa de rire. Il fut imité par Iida et Uraraka qui les avaient chaleureusement féliciter en apprenant la nouvelle.

En face du duo de comiques, Kirishima, accompagné par sa femme Ashido, semblait avoir du mal à contenir son émotion.

"Tout cela est tellement viril !"

Sa déclaration fit rire tout le monde. Le reste du trajet parut tout aussi long à Katsuki. Surtout avec la bande de pies qui n'arrêtait pas de jacassait à côté de lui. S'il avait eu le choix, il se serait mis dans un coin du wagon où il y avait moins de monde pour être au calme. C'était Deku qui avait voulu rester avec leurs amis et, Katsuki avait accepté de venir avec eux.

L'événement était présenté par All Might en personne.

"Et maintenant, nous accueillons les deux héros ayant réuni le plus grand nombre de votes pendant cette compétition ! Vous les attendiez tous, voici Deku et Kacchan !" lança l'ancien numéro 1 avec une expression de fierté sur son visage.

Le duo gagnant devait faire un petit discours avant l'illumination de la tour. Ce qui voulait dire que Kacchan laissa Deku parler tout le long pendant qu'il le regardait en croisant les bras.

"Merci pour votre soutien !" ajouta Katsuki une fois que Deku eut fini de parler, histoire de dire qu'il avait quand même prononcé quelques mots.

Après cela, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre de voir la tour s'allumer de leurs couleurs. Deku, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, avaient déjà sorti son téléphone pour prendre le plus de photos possible.

Comme ils étaient encore en été, ils durent attendre un moment avant de pouvoir mieux voir la tour en vert et orange. Cela n'avait pas empêché Deku de prendre des photos au moment où ils avaient pu voir les couleurs sur la tour pour ensuite les poster sur sur Internet.

"C'est vraiment magnifique !" dit Izuku en attrapant la main de son compagnon.

"Ouais !" fut la réponse de Katsuki qui avait arrêté de regarder la tour depuis un moment déjà.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son partenaire. Il pouvait voir les couleurs de la tour dans les yeux de Deku qui brillaient tandis qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Il put sentir une chaleur envahir son corps au moment où Deku entrelaça leurs doigts.

L'expression sur le visage d'Izuku valait bien la peine de s'être déplacé jusqu'à Kyoto. Katsuki n'aurait loupé ce spectacle pour rien au monde.

"Hé ! La tour ressemble à une carotte géante !"

"Pikachu !" rugit Katsuki. "Je vais te faire la peau !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
